


Red Suns Burn

by wolfgun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgun/pseuds/wolfgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much I told myself, ‘Damn, if I could feel, I couldn’t bear it’ or ‘I don’t have emotions,’ it still… burned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Suns Burn

It was like a slow burn, one that ate you away from the inside.

No matter how much I told myself, ‘Damn, if I could feel, I couldn’t bear it’ or ‘I don’t have emotions,’ it still… burned.

It was different from what I was used to; different from my chakrams and different from the sun. The sun shone on you and it was warm; this ball of fire in my chest laced throughout my veins and tore at me. It was just enough to singe, but not enough to reduce me to ashes.

And every time I saw him, I burned more intensely.

After he had forgotten who I was—no, after I had let him walk away, not long after she did; it got worse. Memory, shattered.

The days we sat on the tower together were sweet; the scarlet sky washed over us and we all laughed. Now, it was as if I was heading straight into that dying sun. The heat was coursing through me and I was being destroyed with the very thing I was; fire.

If I truly didn’t have a heart—if he didn’t, and she was just a puppet—why did we feel everything so intensely? That fire we kindled together got so out of control; and now, after it raged, there’s nothing but a faint glow.

And it’s about to go out soon. I’m all that’s left of our little trio. Ah, man… that’s… really sad, isn’t it?

{--x--}

He looks just like him. Like her, also; but the brown hair... it isn't the same. He's in there, but it's... not the same. I just… wanted to see him again. Maybe now, I can finally give him my apology… and hopefully, in the next life; I’ll see him there. And hopefully, she’ll be there, too.

And we can all start the fire again, but the next time… I won’t let it die.

I won’t let it all end in a flurry of flames… not like this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to torture myself, obviously.
> 
> Speaks for itself.


End file.
